Dragonball New Generation (DBNG) Presents: M Saga
by Mystic Gohan1
Summary: First of all, I'd like to thank Empress of Insanity. Go read her fics berfore you read mine. This story takes blace after Dragonball Grand Tour (DBGT). Oh yeah...R&R! Flame if you want! I really don't give a damn. LAST CHAPTER UP! PLEASE READ!
1. Remembering Goku/Goten Reveals

I decided to visit Goten this weekend. Rumor had it that Goku died. I went to the cemetery and saw that everyone was leaving. I walked up to Goku's gravestone and placed a candle. They didn't have Goku's body so the gravestone was a memorial.  
  
"This is impossible," I told myself.  
  
"I thought so, too," A familiar voice said.  
  
I turned around and saw Gohan. I stood up and placed my head on the stone.  
  
"What happened?" I asked him.  
  
"After making a few wishes to the dragon, the dragon carried him and brought him to King Kai. That's what I heard from Vegeta," He answered as he looked down.  
  
I went with Gohan into the limo and met Goten at Capsule Corporation. I shook his hand and hugged him.  
  
"Hey, Rich. How's it going?" He asked.  
  
"I'm good. I'm sorry about your father," I said.  
  
I met Goten when he defeated me in a Junior Tournament about a decade ago. Goten told me about his secret powers. We kept in touch from that point on. One day, I decided to search for the dragonballs. After learning of Gohan's old power, I wished that I switched half of my blood to Saiyan. I never told Goten about it.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta gave me a room to stay in for a while. I was usually with Trunks whenever he was around. We went to the mall one day with Goten, Pan, and Bra. Bra kept holding onto Goten and he kept blushing. We stopped at the food court and I went to the same place Goten and Bra were. Goten ended up buying food that would feed seventy-five. It turns out it was only for him and Bra. While watching Goten, Trunks, Pan, and Bra eat, I lost my appetite. I guess since I still had Saiyan blood, I still had a human mind and appetite.  
  
"Are you going to eat that?" Trunks asked as spat some food at me.  
  
"No. I don't think so," I replied.  
  
"It's mine!" Goten yelled as he took my food away.  
  
After they all ate, Goten and I went to go check the movies that were out.  
  
"Rich, do you think Bra likes me?" Goten asked.  
  
"I don't know. She put her hand in your back pocket, she tickled you, she gave you that look in her eye...I don't know," I exaggerated.  
  
"How do I tell her?" He asked me.  
  
"What's the problem? You could go right up to her face and just tell her," I told him as I looked at a tape.  
  
"What would Trunks say? What would he say if I just told him that I was dating his little sister?" He worried.  
  
"If it helps, I'll talk to him," I responded as I threw him a tape that we all could watch.  
  
After getting the tape, we met back with the other three. Goten elbowed me in the stomach and pushed me to Trunks. Goten treated the other two to ice cream while I talked to Trunks while he was looking at some sunglasses.  
  
"Rich, what do you think about these?" He asked as he tried a pair on.  
  
"Fine, whatever. Wouldn't it be funny if Goten and Bra were to just get together?" I asked him.  
  
"Uh...yeah. What about these?" He asked as he tried on a new pair, but didn't pay attention to me.  
  
"How long have you known, Goten?" I asked him.  
  
"All, but one year of my life," He answered.  
  
"Did you ever think of him and your sister going out?" I asked.  
  
"My best friend and my little sister...like that will ever happen," He told me as he tried on another pair.  
  
"Do you want it to?" I asked. 


	2. What Trunks Thinks

Trunks didn't give an answer. Instead he saw Goten with a hand going down Bra's shoulder. Trunks walked over and punched Goten in the face. It was weird since Bra was clinging on to him in the mall. I guess he didn't see them.  
  
"Stay away from my sister," Trunks yelled as he charged up.  
  
"Hey, wait! I don't want to fight you, especially since we're in front of hundreds of humans in this mall! And definitely not in front of Bra!" Goten yelled back as blood dripped down his lip.  
  
Trunks stopped and looked at Goten with Bra behind him. He couldn't believe that his best friend and his sister liked each other. Trunks then walked away. Pan and I followed him and tried to sort things out.  
  
"Trunks, that was unnecessary. What problem do you have with Goten?" Pan asked him.  
  
"I don't have anything against him," He answered as he just kept walking away.  
  
"Bullshit. That's a lie and you know it!" I yelled at him as I put a hand on his shoulder to stop him and turned him around.  
  
"I've known Goten nearly all of my life. I still don't know if he'll be good for my sister. Have you seen how many girls he's dated already? It was one of the reasons why he couldn't come with Pan, Goku, and me to find the black star dragonballs. Now he's not even together with that girl." He told me.  
  
"What about Bra? She told us that she went out with a lot of guys," Pan asked him as I listened.  
  
"Bra's been played. So many guys come and go. I don't like seeing her pissed or hurt," He said.  
  
"So you think that since Goten has broken up with so many girls, he'll play your sister?" I asked him.  
  
"Yeah," He answered.  
  
"Do you trust him?" I asked him.  
  
".Not anymore," He told me as he walked away.  
  
Trunks' and Goten's lifelong friendship was now over. I walked up to Goten and Bra and helped Goten up.  
  
"Give him time. He'll come through eventually," Bra told him.  
  
"No! I can't let this friendship go!" He yelled as he chased after Trunks.  
  
I quickly followed, as the girls were last. Trunks was already flying back home. We all chased after him in a car. Goten finally caught up with him when they were over the desert. The desert was the one Yamcha and Puar used to live. I stopped my car and we all went out.  
  
"Trunks! I can't let this friendship go down!" Goten told him.  
  
"Then you wouldn't have touched my sister!" He yelled as he shot Goten with an energy ball.  
  
Goten got hit in the stomach and dropped like a plane. He landed with a huge impact. Goten got up and kicked him on the back of the head, but Trunks ducked and punched Goten in the spine. Goten yelled and Bra started to cry. We saw the fight from a half of a mile away. We knew that we couldn't stop them. Goten and Trunks were now fighting as Super Saiyans. Each punch and kick sounded like thunder. Trunks ended up throwing Goten's head in the hot sand. I pulled Goten out and he was unconscious.  
  
"Weak fool," He said as he started to fly.  
  
"That's your father talking," I responded as I carried Goten's body and prepared to go.  
  
"Why Trunks?" Bra yelled at him as she tried to wake up Goten.  
  
Goten woke up and looked at Bra. I laid Goten back on the ground and Trunks got mad. He was mad because Bra went to go check on Goten, rather her brother. Trunks came and tried to deliver a final blow. I stood up and blocked Trunks' punch. I punched him in he face and he fell back. Trunks then flew away. I decided to help Goten up. Goten started to walk, but looked really dizzy. He shook it off and asked a few questions.  
  
"Where's Trunks?" He asked me.  
  
"He flew away. He'll probably be at home," I answered.  
  
"Bra! Where is she?" She asked.  
  
"I'm right here, Goten," Bra answered as she hugged him.  
  
"Listen, I need to go patch things up with Trunks. This means that we can't be together," He told her as he went to go follow Trunks.  
  
"I'm going to follow my uncle!" Pan yelled as she chased after him.  
  
Bra dropped to her knees on the hot sand. She couldn't feel anything. I turned my car into a capsule and was about to fly off, but I caught Bra crying. I stopped and tried to make her feel better by giving her a tissue. I sat with her on the sands and tried talking to her.  
  
"My brother can be such a pain in the ass," She told me.  
  
"So what made you think Goten was the right one for you?" I asked her.  
  
"When he smiles, it's like everything will be alright. I've had a crush on him for so long, but never had the guts to tell him. Now that I know it caused his friendship with my brother, it's impossible. My brother and my father are always in the way. Nothing will ever be the same, now that I told Goten I loved him," She answered as he wiped more of her tears.  
  
"It will.it will," I told her as I leaned her head on my shoulder.  
  
Bra cried for about five more minutes until I heard Pan yelling. Pan's, Trunks', and Goten's ki grew. I stood up and got ready to fly. I forgot that no one knew that I switched some of my blood to a Saiyan's blood after learning of Gohan's old power.  
  
"Rich! You know how to fly?" Bra asked.  
  
"Listen, I found the dragonballs and switched half of my human blood to make it a Saiyan's blood to become stronger. We need to hurry, so I'm not taking my car," I answered as we both flew off.  
  
When we got to Pan, they were fighting again. This time, I went in. I blocked a kick from Trunks and a punch from Goten. I held them and flew up. They tried to punch and kick me off, but I kept dodging and swerving.  
  
"What are you doing, Rich?" Pan asked.  
  
"Why don't you trust each other anymore? You two knew and trusted each other for so long and blew it off because of love. Why don't you just accept it Trunks?" I asked him.  
  
"I don't know." He said as it echoed through his mind.  
  
"Goten, do you think you could take care of Bra?" I asked him.  
  
"With everything I have," He answered.  
  
"Has Goten done anything bad to you, Trunks?" I asked him.  
  
"No," He answered.  
  
"Then I don't see a problem," I told both of them.  
  
I dropped them back on to the ground and they both got up. They looked into each other's eyes for about a minute, and then Goten held his hand out. Trunks looked at it and shook it.  
  
"I'm sorry, man," Trunks apologized.  
  
"It's all good," Goten responded.  
  
Bra ran over and hugged Goten. They kissed and Goten lifted and carried her. All of a sudden, Pan reached up to Trunks' head and kissed him. Pan broke off the kiss and looked into Trunks' eyes. Trunks then kissed her, except this was slow. We all looked in shock and smiled. Goten then walked up to me.  
  
"Thanks a lot, man," He said as we shook hands.  
  
"Anytime, man," I told him as he walked back to Bra.  
  
"Hey, Goten!" I yelled as I motion my hand over my face so he could clear the lipstick.  
  
"I don't care," He said as he smiled and kissed Bra again.  
  
After flying back to Capsule Corp., I decided to get some candy. All of a sudden, a man broke out of another store. He just stole a sixty-five inch screen TV. He was looking back the whole time and didn't see who was in front of him. All of a sudden, a fist came right to his face. I looked at the man and I couldn't believe who I saw. 


	3. The New Superhero/Marron's Problem

I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Krillin. His head was waxed again and he shaved his beard. He was even wearing his old colors again. I also noticed that the bags on his face were gone and he was muscular again. The first time I saw him was when he was fighting some really huge guy at the same tournament I faced Goten in. He knocked him out easily. I also talked to him when Goku was having a picnic after he defeated Baby. Krillin was talking to him and he made me laugh. I also spoke to him a little in the limo with Gohan and Eighteen.  
  
"Krillin! Aren't you kind of old for a job like this?" I asked him.  
  
"Krillin will never be old! Well yeah I am, but Bulma made some kind of drink to restore my old youth again," He said with a little laugh.  
  
"Are you the new superhero?" I asked him.  
  
"After Mr. Satan, Gohan, and Videl stopped fighting crime, I decided to get back into the action. I've never felt so alive!" He said as he charged up.  
  
"Hey, you got one running at your six o' clock. I'll see you later Krillin," I told him as he turned around.  
  
"Catch you later, Rich," He said as he flew off.  
  
I shook my head and smiled. I got some candy and flew off back to Capsule Corporation. They just popped the movie in and got the popcorn ready. I threw Goten the candy and sat down on a lounge chair. After seeing Krillin, I decided to ask them a question.  
  
"Hey, guys, what happened to Marron?" I asked them.  
  
"We think Marron is great to be with, but Marron is being controlled by her boyfriend. She couldn't even go to Goku's memorial. Krillin was pissed," Trunks answered.  
  
"Speaking of Krillin, he's the new superhero of Satan City," I told them.  
  
"Yeah, we caught him one time. That was really weird," Pan said as she stuffed some popcorn into her mouth.  
  
"He was the first to take my mother's youth drink. I know I'm going to take that when I'm thirty," Bra said as she cuddled in closer to Goten.  
  
"You're half-Saiyan, Bra. You won't need it," Trunks reminded her.  
  
"Speaking of half-Saiyan, what are you Rich?" Pan asked me.  
  
"I thought he was like Krillin, but he has a story behind it," Bra told Pan.  
  
"A few years ago I found the seven dragonballs and switched half of my blood to Saiyan blood. I heard about Gohan's old power so I wished for half and half," I told them.  
  
"I don't get it. You don't have a Saiyan appetite," Bra said as she stuffed some jellybeans into her mouth.  
  
"I may have Saiyan blood, but I don't have Saiyan pride or a Saiyan appetite. I do have abilities to live longer and turn into a Super Saiyan," I replied as I took some popcorn.  
  
"You can turn into a Super Saiyan?" Goten asked me.  
  
"I don't know. I've never tried. Goten said it required anger and I'm not angry all that much," I answered.  
  
We watched the movie and all of a sudden, Marron and her boyfriend appeared at the door. We watched from the security camera. They started to kiss and Goten decided to pull a little prank. I started to think that even Goten was a year older than me he was more immature.  
  
"Yeah! Work him Marron! Work him!" Goten yelled over the intercom.  
  
Marron got mad and kissed her boyfriend goodbye. She ran over and jumped onto Goten. We all laughed at him.  
  
"You're crazy Goten!" Marron smiled at him.  
  
"You know, I try my best," He said as he smoothed his hair back.  
  
"Rich! It's good to see you again!" Marron yelled as she gave me a huge hug.  
  
"You, too, Marron," I replied.  
  
I couldn't help looking at Marron in a different way. She was very cute. She was a year younger, but she was Krillin and Eighteen's daughter. I don't know what they would think of me. Besides, Marron already had a boyfriend. I shook it off and listened to their conversation.  
  
"So why are you here, Marron?" Pan asked her.  
  
"I can't visit my best friend anymore?" Marron asked.  
  
"Well, it looks like you've been really busy with your new boyfriend. You couldn't even make it to my father's memoriam," Goten told her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm really sorry Goten. I guess you could say I'm in love.  
  
That really got to me. It hit a place in my gut and I just had to live with it. The next day, the others went out while I was still sleeping. I was in Capsule Corporation by myself. The phone rang and I picked it up to see if it was Bulma. Instead it was Marron.  
  
"Rich? Do you have time to pick me up?" She asked as I heard her cry.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Where are you?" I asked her.  
  
"I'm calling from my cell phone at the park," She answered as she cried a little more.  
  
"Is something wrong?" I asked her.  
  
"I'll tell you when you get here," She said.  
  
"I'll be right there," I told her as I hung up and got dressed in a hurry.  
  
I jumped out the window, pressed a capsule and threw it on the ground. The capsule turned into a car and I got in. I drove fast to the park and saw Marron sitting on a bench. I walked up and stood next to her.  
  
"What happened?" I asked as I brought her some tissues.  
  
"I just caught my boyfriend cheating on me. Why are men so stupid?" She asked as she blew her nose into a tissue.  
  
"I don't know. That's a hard question for me to answer since I'm a guy and all," I told her as she managed to smile a little.  
  
"Do you think you can take me home?" She asked.  
  
"Sure," I said and nodded.  
  
Her family moved out of the Kame House. They moved into the city and that's where I took her. When we got to her house, I decided to check on her one more time.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. Hey, Rich, thanks a lot," She smiled.  
  
"No problem," I replied as I looked at her. She gave me a little kiss and we looked into each other's eyes. She moved in and we had a romantic kiss. We both smiled and she got out of the car. She kept looking back at me and I watched as she went inside. I turned to my steering wheel and someone knocked on my door. It was Krillin with Eighteen.  
  
"Get out of the car, Rich," Krillin commanded as I followed.  
  
"Krillin, I understand if you don't want me with your daughter. If you don't then I'll." I tried to finish, but both of them made destructo discs.  
  
"I've always wanted to do this," He said as they both started swinging their discs.  
  
"What?" I said in shock as I stood frozen. 


	4. Dead Or Alive

I stood there looking at both of them. I was thinking about the bright side. If I was going to die, at least Krillin and Eighteen were going to kill me. Krillin pushed me to my car and brought his destructo disc closer and closer to my neck. I guess I was going to die painfully. My heart was beating loudly and I was breathing hard.  
  
"So why have you always wanted to kill me?" I asked them both.  
  
"Who said we've always wanted to kill you. I've always liked you, Rich!" Krillin yelled as he threw the destructo disc away and gave me a hug.  
  
"From the moment we met you, Rich, we thought of you two getting together, but we never told anyone," Eighteen said as she threw the disc away.  
  
"We know that you had a great personality toward women," Krillin said as he shook my hand.  
  
I was frozen. I couldn't move, breathe, or even blink. I was scared to death. I lightened up and started to smile with them. After a few moments of laughing, they went inside while I went back to Capsule Corporation. Everyone came back and started laughing and talking. Vegeta instead checked if anything was stolen. I guess he didn't trust me yet. That night, I couldn't sleep. I decided to go for a little drive. When I was walking through the lobby, someone called me from the dark.  
  
"Going somewhere, Rich?" Vegeta asked as he walked into the light.  
  
"I'm going for a little drive. I'll be back," I told him.  
  
"While you're out, see if any flower shops are still open. If there are, get me a dozen of roses," He said as he gave me some money.  
  
"Look, Vegeta, you got to do this by yourself. Can you actually look Bulma in the eye and tell her you went through hell to get roses for her?" I asked him.  
  
"Yes," He answered.  
  
"I could never do that to my wife. If you want something for her, they should be from you and only you. You can't say that I went to this place for you or Trunks and Bra went to this place for you. When are you going to learn that it takes two people to keep a marriage.not three or more," I told him as I gave his money back and walked out of the lobby.  
  
As I started to drive, I saw that Vegeta started to fly. The next morning, Trunks and I woke up and saw Vegeta and Bulma in the kitchen. We decided to look at them through a little window from their other room. Vegeta gave her the roses and started talking.  
  
"Uh, these are for you. I couldn't sleep last night so I decided to get you some flowers," He told her.  
  
"No, way. That has to be a lie. Did you get those for him?" Trunks asked me.  
  
"No, I didn't. Sshh," I said to quiet Trunks down.  
  
"Vegeta, these are so beautiful. Thank you," She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and placed them in a vase.  
  
Vegeta paused there for a few seconds and started moving again. He felt as if his work was done and moved to the room I was in. Vegeta looked at me for a few seconds and then kept walking. Chi-Chi and Goten came a few minutes later and Bulma just told Chi-Chi what Vegeta did. Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Videl served us some food an hour later. We all started talking around the table. The people around the table were Bra, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Goten, Pan, Trunks, Vegeta, Videl and me.  
  
"Rich, how many more days left you have here?" Chi-Chi asked me.  
  
"Probably soon. I don't want it to look like I'm living off you guys," I answered.  
  
Everybody started talking to me to tell me that it didn't seem that I was living off them.  
  
"You can stay as long as you want," Vegeta said as everybody stopped eating.  
  
"There's a first," Goten blurted out through the silence.  
  
Bra nudged him in the stomach and smiled with him. Vegeta started eating again and the others followed. After we were finished with breakfast, Trunks decided to talk to me.  
  
"I don't what you did to my father, but I'll take it," Trunks told me.  
  
"Whatever, man," I said with a smile as I met with the others to plan our day.  
  
The whole day, we just walked around to pass the time. In the night, we decided to go to the amusement park. We picked up Marron and went to the place. We all separated and told each other to meet at the entrance when it closes. Bra went with Goten, Pan went with Trunks, and Marron went with me. I won Marron a huge stuffed dog and a new diary. We talked and talked and we got to know each other better. I told her about how I met Goten and about the time I found the dragonballs. We saw Krillin and Eighteen at the place where you hit the thing to make the meter go up. I guess Krillin and Eighteen wanted to fool the people. Krillin got up and nailed it. The thing that goes up flew away and the audience looked in shock. I smiled and laughed because Eighteen kept pointing out to other people that Krillin was her man.  
  
"My parents are so funny," Marron told me.  
  
"Yeah, they are," I told her as I smiled.  
  
We met up with the others back at the entrance. Pan and Trunks didn't look at each other. Instead, they looked really pissed. After I dropped all of them back home, I decided to talk to Trunks. Bra was sleeping over at Pan's house while Goten slept at Capsule Corporation. Of course he was sleepy so I was on my own. Trunks was in his kitchen and he opened a can of soda. I got one of my own and sat with him. I decided to talk to him about Pan tomorrow. We were both really tired and we went to sleep. In the morning, I decided to talk to Trunks, but he wasn't home. I called Goten's house and he said he wasn't there either. We all knew now that Trunks ran away. I met up with Bra, Pan, and Goten. Pan started crying.  
  
"It's all my fault!" She kept yelling at herself.  
  
At the time none of us could sense his ki. Goten then asked me a question that was very hard to answer right now.  
  
"Dead or alive, Rich?" He asked as it echoed through my head. 


	5. A Sense Of Hope/The Secret Creation

I didn't give him an answer. I picked up Marron to help calm Pan down. Pan had already used about two boxes of tissues and still, we had no sign of Trunks. Goten was in the passenger seat while the others spread out in the large plane. I could see Goten was hurting almost as Pan was, except he was holding it all in. Trunks knew Goten from the time he was born. They had so many adventures and it just looked as if Trunks may have killed himself. Goten looked at me and asked me again.  
  
"Rich, tell me the truth. Dead or alive?" He asked me again.  
  
At that moment, I had the smallest trace of Trunks' ki. I made the plane go faster and followed Trunks' ki to the pier. We stopped a half of a mile away since we couldn't get through with the plane. Trunks pulled out a gun and pointed it to his head.  
  
"Rich! That's the gun my mother created. It so strong it could even kill a Saiyan!" Bra yelled at me.  
  
"Shit! You four take care of Pan!" I yelled as I got out.  
  
I started flying at full speed toward him. He cocked the gun back and started pulling the trigger. I knew I wasn't going to make it in time.  
  
"Trunks!" I yelled to get his attention.  
  
Trunks didn't look back. I tried firing a small ki ball at the gun. I threw it and just as it was about a foot away, I heard the gunshot. Trunks then fell back. I saw how Trunks fell back and felt his ki disappear in one second. I dropped to my knees. I had a brief moment of sorrow, but I ran over to him. Trunks still had the gun to his head. He was alive and he was shaking. I slowly took the gun out of his hand and he decided to speak.  
  
"I'm weak. That's what my father said to me one time. I know now that's the truth. I couldn't even die for Pan. I shot the bullet into the air," He said as he dropped a few tears while he was still on the ground.  
  
I couldn't say anything to him. All I could've done was listen to what he had to say. Pan ran over and hugged him. She thought he was still dead. She saw that he was still alive and kissed him. Bra, Goten, and Marron finally managed to smile a bit. Goten walked up and held a hand for him. Trunks looked at him and grabbed it to stand up.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry!" Pan yelled at him as she hugged him.  
  
"No, it was my fault," He said as he hugged Pan so tightly.  
  
Bra took the gun from me and explained something to me.  
  
"My mother created this gun unless a really strong guy came back. She only made one bullet for it," She explained as she checked it out.  
  
Marron came over and she put her head on my chest while I had my arms around her.  
  
"Listen, don't ever do this," She told me.  
  
"Whatever you say," I replied.  
  
We all walked back into the plane. It was hard to look at each other the same. We all kept calm and never spoke of this day. Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Vegeta never even knew Trunks ran away. While we were going back to Capsule Corporation, we spotted an energy blast coming toward us at the last second. The others flew out while I tried to grab Marron. A part of her was caught in the explosion and I carried her to the ground. I tried waking her up, but she was dead. I looked up and saw a fighter none of us seen before.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked in a really bad mood.  
  
"I am Dr. Gero's secret creation. My name is Android 22," He said with a very evil smile. 


	6. The New Super Saiyan/The Great Voice

Android Twenty-Two was also like Eighteen. They were both half human and half android. Twenty-Two was dressed in jeans, brown boots, sunglasses, and a shirt with the Red Ribbon Army logo. His shirt was tight because of his muscle mass. He had spiked hair like Yamcha's old hair. All of a sudden, some kind of machine appeared in the middle of us. It was Trunks, except this one was taller and wore black pants, a white shirt with a purple Capsule Corporation jacket.  
  
"Hey, how is Trunks here and over there at the same time?" Goten asked.  
  
"My mother told me about this. He's from an another future," Trunks explained to us.  
  
The Future Trunks looked at Twenty-Two. He turned into a Super Saiyan and spoke to him.  
  
"We meet again," Future Trunks told him.  
  
"This time, it's a blast from the past," He said as he fired an energy ball at Future Trunks.  
  
"That's how Trunks is going to look like in the future? I'll definitely marry him," Pan said aloud.  
  
They all looked at her and she smiled. They all then paid attention to Future Trunks.  
  
Future Trunks punched Twenty-Two in the face, but since androids can't feel anything he retaliated with a kick to Future Trunks' stomach. Twenty-two then gave him an uppercut and Future Trunks landed in front of us. Goten and Trunks turned into Super Saiyans and went after him while I was still mourning over Marron. Goten and Trunks were beaten and thrown back in front of me. Future Trunks and Trunks got up and fired two Burning Attacks. Twenty-Two dodged Future Trunks' and smacked away Trunks'. Goten got back up and got ready.  
  
"Ka.Me.Ha.Me.HA!" Goten yelled as he released the energy beam.  
  
Twenty-Two flew over and smacked it away and punched Goten in the face. He grabbed Trunks' head and threw him away. Future Trunks' got in a few blows, but it still didn't work. Twenty-Two then used a laser to pierce through Future Trunks' shoulder. Twenty-Two then got closer to Pan and Bra. Pan fired an energy ball, and he didn't even stop. As he was about to fire an energy ball, someone kicked him out of the way. It was Krillin. Krillin walked over to me and held Marron's hand and let out a few tears. He then stood up, wiped his tears, and did a super charge up.  
  
"It's payback time!" He said, as he got ready for an attack.  
  
Krillin went at him and gave him a head butt to the stomach. They started throwing physical attacks for a few minutes in the air. They kept blocking each and every single attack. Krillin then threw a destructo disc. Twenty-Two tried dodging it, but it ended up cutting his hand. Twenty-Two smiled and fired a laser to Krillin. The laser went through Krillin's whole body and drained his power (this attack was called Hell's Flash). Krillin fell and landed a few yards from Marron. Twenty-Two then brought out his spare hand. Krillin struggled to get up and was about to fly up again.  
  
"Wait! It's my turn. Watch Marron," I told Krillin as I flew up in the air with Twenty-Two.  
  
"You're no match. You aren't even a Super Saiyan," He said as he threw his head back and laughed.  
  
"Or am I?" I asked him as I thought about him killing Marron and messing around with my friends.  
  
I yelled and screamed and released my anger out. I felt a huge power and the insane anger in myself and brought it out. I finally turned into a Super Saiyan. I felt the electricity sparking around my body. I wanted to kill this android.  
  
"He's a Super Saiyan!" Bra yelled.  
  
"No. He had so much anger he surpassed it and went on to the next level," Pan replied.  
  
"Let's see what you got," Twenty-Two said as he charged at me with a punch.  
  
I caught Twenty-Two's fist and crunched it all together, which broke into little pieces. I gave him a punch to the face and he flung into the ground. He got back up and fired a ball at me. I smacked it away and then he appeared behind me. He then gave me a huge punch to the spine. I yelled in pain and turned around to give him a huge uppercut. His head jolted backward and I punched a whole through his body. I pulled it out and he fell back onto the ground. I charged up for one last attack.  
  
"Ka.Me.Ha.Me.HA!" I yelled and released the energy.  
  
The blast exploded and I assumed he was dead. I flew back onto the ground and saw that most of his body parts were burned and broken. He decided to say something to me.  
  
"I'll be back in the near future. Wait and see," He said as he disappeared.  
  
I was angry that I didn't kill him. I punched the ground and made a huge pothole. Trunks and Goten walked up to me. I looked at them and returned to my normal form.  
  
"He'll be back. He'll be stronger than ever," Future Trunks told us.  
  
"That's not important right now. What's going to happen to Marron?" Goten asked.  
  
"Shit, he's right. There aren't anymore dragonballs," Pan said.  
  
"There's one more hope," Someone told us from above.  
  
We looked up and saw that no one was there. We started looking around and we were all freaked out.  
  
"That voice sounded really familiar," Goten told all of us.  
  
"It's grandpa!" Pan yelled.  
  
"Hey, Pan. Listen, there's one man on Earth that can help you," Goku said.  
  
It all got us in the head and we looked up toward somewhere no one has visited in a while. 


	7. Good And Evil Returns

We all flew up to Dende's lookout. We knew Dende had the power to heal, but not revive. We all looked up and tried to get into contact with Goku on instructions.  
  
"King Kai!" I yelled.  
  
"Rich, Goku's headed there right now!" King Kai yelled.  
  
"What?" I said in shock.  
  
All of a sudden, Goku appeared. Goku learned something in heaven and he touched Marron's head. Goku drew some ki into Marron's body. She woke up.  
  
"Marron don't move. You're in a very weak state," Goku told her.  
  
Dende came up and healed her. I couldn't believe it, but Marron was back. She got up and kissed me. I then walked over to Goku while everyone else started hugging Marron except for Future Trunks.  
  
"Hey, Goku, I just wanted to say thanks," I told him.  
  
"Hey, I should be thanking you. I know you've been helping them lately without me," He said as he gave me a hit on the shoulder.  
  
Goku brought us back to Capsule Corporation. Chi-Chi and Gohan came up and hugged him very tightly. Goku then met Vegeta again. Vegeta knew there was no point of competition with him anymore. Vegeta reached out a hand and Goku shook it. After catching up, Goku then headed back to King Kai. Seeing Goku again really reunited everyone. We all gathered at the Kame House. After seeing and talking to Chaotzu, Eighteen, Oolong, Puar, and Tien, Goku returned back to King Kai. With all the happiness, there was still one more thing. We knew Twenty-Two would be back. I decided to talk to Future Trunks about it.  
  
"How did you meet Twenty-Two?" I asked him.  
  
"After I came back and defeated the other two androids, I found him and a few more androids ten years later. He was even more powerful than the other androids. We kept fighting and I chased him here. When he comes back, he'll be more powerful than ever and he won't be alone," Future Trunks answered.  
  
"Yeah and now with Goku gone." I said as someone came through the door.  
  
"I'm here to fill in," Gohan said.  
  
"We have Gohan," I finished my sentence with a smile.  
  
Gohan came with the same colors Goku wore. He threw the eyeglasses and got his old haircut back.  
  
"Bulma's youth drink?" I asked him.  
  
"No. I've always pulled out a secret training with Goten. I kept my uniform unless I wanted to get back into the action," Gohan answered as he got into his fighting stance.  
  
"Yeah, Gohan!" I yelled.  
  
Two days later, Future Trunks returned to the future to protect his mother. Trunks' vacation was over and he had to go work at Capsule Corporation Headquarters. I decided to check up on him and five security guards searched me. I took the elevator to the top floor and went through his secretary's office.  
  
"Sir, you can't go in there without clearance," The secretary yelled at me as two more security guards came to guard the way.  
  
"I know the president of Capsule Corporation. I'm one of his best friends," I told them.  
  
"That's what they all say," One of the security guards replied as they started searching me.  
  
"Ask him yourself. My name is Rich," I told the secretary.  
  
"Mr. Brief, someone by the name of Rich is here. Should I send him in?" The secretary asked over the intercom.  
  
"Yeah," Trunks answered.  
  
I went in and saw about fifteen piles of files on Trunks' desk. I looked at the window and saw Trunks staring outside. He was wearing khakis, a white shirt with a red tie, and yellow sports coat. He turned around and took off his eyeglasses.  
  
"You need a vacation, man," I told him with a smile.  
  
"Mr. Brief! There's a new deal with the corporation of North City. They want us to sponsor them. Take the deal?" One of the workers asked as he just came in.  
  
"Yeah," He answered.  
  
The employee left and Trunks sat back down at his desk. He grabbed a file and organized it. He then started going back on the other ones.  
  
"What time you get out?" I asked him. "Once I'm done with these," He said.  
  
"Let me help you," I replied as I grabbed a file and organized it.  
  
All of a sudden, Bra and Pan came though. The security guards opened the door for them and gave them a smile.  
  
"That's not fair," I told the security guards.  
  
"Nothing is!" One of them replied with a hard look and closed the door.  
  
"Where's Goten?" I asked Pan.  
  
"He's coming. He stopped to get a few things for grandma," She answered.  
  
Pan went to go and give Trunks a kiss on the cheek. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and looked at what he was doing. We all started organizing files and got it done before the afternoon. We all decided to go out. When we went out of Trunks' office, Goten was just searched by the security guards. He followed us and he decided to speak.  
  
"You should get knew security guards," Goten told Trunks.  
  
Trunks went into the company limo with Bra, Goten, and Pan. The press came and now knew the news of Pan and Trunks and Bra and Goten. The door was still open and Trunks was waiting for me.  
  
"You coming in?" He asked over the press.  
  
"No, I need to pick up Marron. Where are we meeting?" I asked him.  
  
"The mall! I'll see you later! And thanks again!" He answered as he closed his door.  
  
The press started going up to me and started asking me questions.  
  
"How do you know Mr. Brief?" One reporter asked.  
  
"Uh." I said as I kept moving back.  
  
"Do you know about the girl Mr. Brief is going out with?" Another reporter asked.  
  
"She's my best friend's niece," I told them as I tried to plan something.  
  
They started going crazy.  
  
"What's your name?" A reporter asked.  
  
"Do you know the man Ms. Brief was going out with?" Another reporter asked.  
  
"Are you part of the group of people who faced Cell? Are you in contact with Mr. Satan?" Another reporter asked.  
  
"LOOK! Trunks is back!" I yelled as I pointed to Capsule Corporation Headquarters.  
  
When all the reporters looked back, I left and ran into my car. I started it and drove to Marron's house. I knocked on Marron's door and she came out.  
  
"Saw you on TV," She said with a smile.  
  
"Oh really? I hope I didn't make a fool of myself," I told her as we started walking to my car.  
  
"More than ever," She laughed as she held onto me.  
  
We drove to the mall and saw the others. We decided to see a movie. During the movie, Goten got into it a little too much.  
  
"DON'T GO THERE! YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY! NO!" Goten yelled as he stood up.  
  
"How am I related to you?" Pan asked Goten as she tried pulling him down.  
  
"Oh, no. Not again," Trunks said as he had his hand over his forehead and tried to hide his face.  
  
Bra started laughing and didn't help Pan.  
  
"Sit down!" Everybody else yelled.  
  
Marron and I looked at Goten like he was crazy. Marron pulled up the cup holder and cuddled in close to me through the rest of the movie. There was a surprise preview at the end of the movie.  
  
"What's strong, fearful, and very evil?" The person talking in the preview asked.  
  
Twenty-Two came through the screen and started killing everyone. I turned the second form of Super Saiyan and went straight at him. I threw a punch, but Twenty-Two blocked it and turned one of his fingers into a needle. He then pierced my neck and injected something into it. My body then fell all the way to the floor, but somehow I was still up there. "I'm dead!" I told myself. 


	8. Two Different Stories At One Time

A guy Trunks called Twenty-Two was back. He said he was the one who shot our plane down. All of a sudden, Rich turned into a Super Saiyan, except he had electricity around his body. He threw a punch at Twenty-Two, but he blocked it and pierced Rich in his neck. None of us could believe it, but we all saw Rich die in front of our eyes. I ran to my dead boyfriend and tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't budge. We didn't even say bye to each other. I wept beside him while more people came out of the movie screen. Trunks took Rich's body and we ran back to Capsule Corporation. While Rich's body was on a bed, I held his cold hand.  
  
"Rich, I love you," I cried as I put my head on his chest.  
  
"Thank you darling," Rich said as he woke up.  
  
I looked up in a hurry and saw that Rich was indeed awake, but it wasn't his soul. His eyes were all red. He got up and pushed me to the other wall. Gohan came in and blasted him away. Rich got up and flew away.  
  
"What exactly happened?" Gohan asked me.  
  
"We were in the movie theatre and the android pierced his neck," I answered.  
  
"He must've injected something. Whatever Twenty-Two injected in Rich, it probably forced Rich's soul out. Rich can be revived if there's something we can use to take that evil force out of his body," Gohan told me.  
  
Everyone met up and tried to find Rich, Twenty-Two, or the others that came out of the movie screen. I met a few new people. Their names were Chaotzu and Tien. I've seen them before, but I never talked to them. Yamcha even came back into the action. We found Rich and the rest of them killing people at a nearby city. We all went down there and started killing Twenty- Two's allies. I ran into cover and watched the whole thing. After clearing Twenty-Two's allies, Gohan and my father decided to go after Rich while Trunks and Goten went after Twenty-Two. Twenty-Two kept beating down Trunks and Goten. They started to do some kind of dance movements and all of a sudden, they combined together.  
  
"Gotenks!" Gohan yelled as he looked at them.  
  
Gotenks charged up and turned into a Super Saiyan. This was weird since this form had really long hair. With all the confusion, Gohan was kicked on the side of the head and my father was thrown away. I ran to my father and made sure he was all right. Gohan kept fighting Twenty-Two, but there was no effect since Twenty-Two couldn't feel anything. Twenty-Two had Gohan to the ground and was about to deliver the final blow. As he started his punch, Future Trunks came and kicked him out of the way. Future Trunks turned into a Super Saiyan and started his assault on Twenty-Two. I turned around and saw Gotenks gaining the upper hand on Rich. Gotenks fired a ki ball at Rich. Rich tried to smack it away, but once he touched it, it wrapped around his arms and he couldn't move. Rich tried to power out of it, but it didn't help. Gotenks made ghost copies of himself. They moved around and flew towards Rich. When they touched him, they all exploded. Rich was really pissed at that point. He turned into the electric form of Super Saiyan and powered out of the ring Gotenks made. The battle was evenly matched now. Gotenks kept throwing punches and kicks at him, but Rich kept blocking them. Gotenks then tried a really huge kick, but it proved worthless against Rich. Rich started getting the upper hand again. When he sent Gotenks to the ground, he charged up.  
  
"Ka.Me.Ha.Me..HA!" He yelled and threw the energy at Gotenks.  
  
Gotenks then went back to Goten and Trunks. They both dodged it and the wave missed. All of a sudden, Future Trunks was flung to Trunks' feet. I looked and saw Twenty-Two flying toward him with a powered up punch. When he was about five yards away, someone kicked him out of the way. It was Vegeta. Vegeta had his palm up and waited there. I guess he was preparing it. About a minute later, Vegeta showed what he was making.  
  
"Take this and DIE!" He yelled as he threw the energy ball at him.  
  
Twenty-Two dodged it and Vegeta noticed it was going to head to the rest of the city. He moved it up and the ball exploded in the sky. I couldn't take the noise so I stepped into a building first. When I went back out, I saw Vegeta beating up Twenty-Two. I looked the other way and saw Goten and Trunks firing energy blasts at Rich. Rich fainted and fell to the ground. He returned to his normal form since he was unconscious. I ran up to them and looked at Rich's body. His eyes opened fast and Trunks held an energy ball and prepared to fire.  
  
"Wait!" Rich yelled at Trunks.  
  
"It's really Rich!" I yelled and ran over to Rich.  
  
I kissed him and he looked into my eyes and smiled. He looked up and saw Vegeta and Twenty-Two fighting.  
  
"I'm going to kill him," He said as he turned into a Super Saiyan and flew up to him.  
  
Vegeta fired multi energy balls at Twenty-Two, but he blocked them. Rich came up from behind and kicked Twenty-Two in the back. Twenty-Two flung to Vegeta and he threw a huge punch through Twenty-Two's stomach. Rich then fired an energy blast and Vegeta threw him into it. Twenty-Two then exploded apart and all his pieces fell to the ground. Somehow, they all started moving back together. Future Trunks, Gohan, Rich, Vegeta, and my father flew up and charged up. Twenty-Two started regenerating.  
  
"MASEN.KO!" Gohan yelled and released his final attack.  
  
"MEGA ENERGY BLAST!" My father yelled and released his final attack while Trunks did some stylistic hand movements (this was the one he used against Nappa).  
  
"BURNING ATTACK!" Trunks yelled and released his final attack.  
  
"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta yelled and released his attack.  
  
"DRAGON BLAST!" Rich yelled as his ki blast was shaped into a dragon and flew towards Twenty-Two.  
  
Twenty-Two just finished regenerating, but the final attacks of the five men killed and disintegrated him once and for all. They all went to the floor and looked at one piece of scrap from Twenty-Two. I went up to them and saw that Rich went up to it. He then stepped on it and then moved the back of his foot left to right. I then went into his arms and held him tight.  
  
"Don't ever leave me again," I told him as I held him tighter and cried.  
  
"I won't, Marron," He responded.  
  
Bra came out of her hiding spot while Pan and the others came back from fighting Twenty-Two's allies. Goten and Trunks caught them when they ran into their arms. They each shared a kiss and we all decided to talk.  
  
"I hope there aren't anymore androids," Yamcha said as he was rubbing the cut he got from one of them.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll go back and make sure there aren't in Dr. Gero's other lab," Future Trunks said as he threw a capsule.  
  
Future Trunks' capsule was a time machine. He got in and said goodbye to only one person.  
  
"Bye, dad," He said and left.  
  
Vegeta didn't answer. He just walked away. My father and I decided to leave while Pan and Bra headed back to Capsule Corporation.  
  
"Call me later all right?" I told Rich.  
  
"Sure," He answered with a smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Different Story Same Time-  
  
I watched how Marron wept there for a few minutes. I tried to get in my body, but something spooked out. It had the same shape and color as me and went into my body. More androids came and they fled with my body. I decided to go after them since that evil thing was in my body. I went into Capsule Corporation and saw that my body was in the bed Bulma gave me. Marron sat by my side and held onto my body's hand. I stood there and watched.  
  
"Rich, I love you," She said and placed her head on my chest.  
  
"I love you, too. It hurts that you can't hear or see me now," I told her.  
  
"Thank you darling," My body said as it woke up with red eyes.  
  
"Marron, get out of here!" I yelled.  
  
The evil force used my body to push Marron on the other side of the room. I got pissed and flew at him with a huge punch. Gohan rushed in and blasted my body away. When I was about to punch him, I got back into my body. The only thing wrong was that I wasn't controlling it. I was somewhere in my brain. When I mean in my brain, I was somewhere in my daydreams, dreams, or nightmares. Marron was at the end of a dark hallway. The evil force that looked like me was holding her. I started flying toward her, but the more I flew, it got even further. The evil force then pierced a laser to her heart.  
  
"NO!" I yelled as the evil me came closer.  
  
I was transferred to the tournament place, but there was no one watching. The evil force came and started to speak.  
  
"Whoever wins gets this body. There aren't any rules. All you have to do is kill me," He said as he did a fighting stance.  
  
I charged up into the second form of a Super Saiyan and he did too. He charged at me with a punch, but I blocked and gave him a kick to the stomach. I took his arm and threw him by slinging him over my shoulder. I held onto it and started kicking his shoulder to try to dislocate it. He powered up and I felt it and backed off. I punched him in the face and he gave me a huge ki ball to the gut. He punched in the gut and threw a huge uppercut to my chin.  
  
"Ka.Me.Ha.Me.HA!" He yelled and brought the energy forward.  
  
I barely dodged it and threw three punches at the evil force's face. I then ended it with a powered up kick to the face. He flung to the other side of the ring. He started to fly away, but I followed. I grabbed his leg and threw him back at the stadium. He landed hard, but it wasn't enough to keep him down. I could tell he was very tired though.  
  
"You're a clone of me and that's all you got?" I asked him.  
  
"Come and get it," He answered as he threw multiple ki balls at me.  
  
He moved his arms back and forth, releasing one right before one goes back.  
  
"Ki Shield!" I yelled and made a force field around my body.  
  
The ki shots from the evil clone didn't affect me. I declared this fight mine.  
  
"This isn't happening!" My evil clone said as he charged up.  
  
"Solar Flare!" I yelled as a bright light shined at the evil clone.  
  
"Shit! My eyes!" He yelled.  
  
"DRAGON BLAST!" I yelled as I fired an energy blast that was shaped like a dragon.  
  
The dragon went to the center of his body and exploded on contact. I killed him and returned to my body. I saw Trunks preparing to fire an energy ball.  
  
"Wait!" I yelled at him.  
  
"It's really Rich!" Marron yelled as she ran over.  
  
She kissed me and looked into my eyes with tears. I looked up and saw Vegeta fighting Twenty-Two.  
  
"I'm going to kill him," I yelled as I charged up into my second form of Super Saiyan.  
  
Vegeta fired multi energy balls at Twenty-Two, but he blocked them. I came up from behind and kicked Twenty-Two in the back. Twenty-Two flung to Vegeta and he threw a huge punch through Twenty-Two's stomach. I then fired an energy blast and Vegeta threw him into it. Twenty-Two then exploded apart and all his pieces fell to the ground. Somehow, they all started moving back together. Future Trunks, Gohan, Krillin, Vegeta, and I flew up and charged up. Twenty-Two started regenerating. We all fired our finishing attacks and disintegrated Twenty-Two. I walked up and stepped on the last piece of Twenty-Two. Marron then ran into my arms.  
  
"Don't ever leave me again," She said as she held me and cried.  
  
"I won't, Marron," I told her.  
  
After we all met up again we talked for a little. The others went back home and the only ones left were Goten, Trunks, and I. Before Marron left, she wanted me to do something.  
  
"Call me, all right?" She asked.  
  
"Sure," I told her with a smile as Krillin lifted her to go home. 


	9. Unexpected

Goten, Trunks, and I were the only ones left. We decided to go to a bar and get some drinks.  
  
"You think Pan thinks I'm crazy?" Trunks asked us.  
  
"I don't think so. You just proved that you would go as far as putting a gun to your head," I answered.  
  
"But you proved that you wouldn't shoot yourself," Goten said as I slapped him in the back of his head.  
  
"Yeah, he's right," Trunks, said as he stared into his drink.  
  
"Look guys, I just died a few hours ago. I'm going to get some sleep," I told them.  
  
"I've got work tomorrow," Trunks said as he got his coat.  
  
After saying goodbye to Goten, Trunks and I headed back to Capsule Corporation. Vegeta was in the kitchen having a few bowls of cereal. Trunks sat next to him and ate with him. I decided to go to sleep. At two o' clock in the morning, my cell phone rang. I grabbed it on my headboard and turned it on.  
  
"Hello?" I said in a very sleepy way.  
  
"Rich? I'm sorry did I wake you up?" She asked.  
  
"No it's all right," I said as if I was awake for the day ahead.  
  
"You forgot to call me," She said with a little giggle.  
  
"Oh, no. Marron I'm really sorry. I was with Goten and Trunks," I told her.  
  
"It's all right. Rich, I want to see you," She said.  
  
"Um.alright. I'll be there in ten minutes," I told her.  
  
"Thanks, Rich," She said as she hung up.  
  
I got out of bed and got dressed. I flew out of my window and went to Marron's house. I went up to her window and went in. Before I got to say a word, she ran up and gave me a huge hug.  
  
"Why did you want to see me tonight?" I asked her.  
  
"I just wanted to see you," She said as she put her head on my chest.  
  
"Alright," I told her as I kissed her forehead.  
  
I know most guys would be annoyed or pissed at the idea of their girlfriends wanting to see them in the middle of the night just because they forgot to call. I wasn't pissed at Marron at all. Anyway, I brought Marron up to the roof and we watched the stars for about an hour. Marron's house was at the edge of the city, so it was easy to see the stars the other way. After about an hour of sitting on the roof, she fell asleep. I brought her inside and placed her on her bed. I kissed her lips and went back to Capsule Corporation. The next day, I went into Capsule Corporation Headquarters again. This time I went with Bra and Pan. There was a hallway where a couple of girls worked.  
  
"Did you see Mr. Brief today? He's so hot!" One of them said.  
  
"Yeah. I think I look so much better than the girl he's with right now," Another one said.  
  
"She won't look so good after I give her two black eyes," Pan said as she started to walk toward them.  
  
"Whoa!" I yelled as I grabbed Pan's arm and dragged her along.  
  
"Did you see Mr. Brief's friend?" Another girl asked.  
  
"Yeah! He's hot, too! And also that other guy with them!" Another girl yelled as they all jumped up and down.  
  
"Rich?" Bra tried to get my attention.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked as Pan just calmed down.  
  
"Hold me back," She said as she started to run to the girls.  
  
"Wait!" I said as I held her with two arms.  
  
She started punching and kicking the air as Pan and I held her back. We got to Trunks' office and Goten was already there. We all watched TV while Trunks worked for about four hours. After Trunks worked, we met Marron at the mall. While Trunks and Goten played Dance Dance Revolution, the girls talked to each other. I was playing Time Crisis 2. All of a sudden, a man came out and pulled a gun out. He pointed it at Marron and was about to fire. I ran and hugged her from behind and took the weak bullet. The bullet bounced off and I was about to fire a ki ball at the man who shot at Marron. When I was about to throw it, I was shot from behind. This time the bullet went in. I turned around and saw that Marron shot me with the gun Trunks was about to kill himself with.  
  
"Why?" I asked as I dropped to the floor.  
  
"Oh shit! Rich!" Goten yelled as he ran to me. 


	10. Real Or Fake

I saw the others trying to see if I was all right. I saw Marron leave with the other guy and then I blacked out. I woke up in my bed two days later. I've been in a coma since then. Bra, Goten, Pan, and Trunks were there by my side the whole time. I woke up and talked to them.  
  
"Hey," I greeted them with a smile.  
  
"Rich!" They all yelled as they ran to me.  
  
"Where's Marron?" I asked them.  
  
"We called Krillin's house. He told us that she ran away," Trunks answered.  
  
"When I get my hands on Marron, I'm going to just," Pan started.  
  
"No. I'll handle it by myself," I told them as I sat up.  
  
"Rich, why would she want to kill you?" Bra asked.  
  
"I don't know. How did she get the gun? I thought you told me that Bulma made only one bullet and one gun," I asked Bra.  
  
"She must've stolen it from the plane wreckage. She probably found some bullets in my mother hid from us in her car," Bra answered.  
  
"I'm going to find her," I told them as I got up and took a few clothes.  
  
"We'll help you," Trunks said.  
  
"Look, Trunks, I know that wasn't Marron. Even though I couldn't even sense any evil ki, I know that wasn't her. If she did want to kill me, she'd have a good reason. Plus she has the gun and probably more bullets," I told them.  
  
"What's your point?" Goten asked.  
  
"It's better that one of us gets killed other than all five of us," I answered as I went into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
I got out of the shower and got dressed. I didn't think of hurting Marron. The only reason why I wanted to find her was because I needed her. I slept through two days without kissing her or holding her in my arms. I flew about a mile from the ground and tried to get a little sense of her ki. After about three minutes, I found it. I followed it and it took me to ten miles from Capsule Corporation. I saw Marron watering a garden outside of a little cottage. The cottage was like a fairy tale house. I walked up to her from behind and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and pointed the same gun at me.  
  
"Hi, Rich. Nice to see you again," She said with a very evil smile.  
  
"Who are you? Tell me!" I demanded.  
  
"Don't you know? I'm Marron," She said as she cocked the gun back.  
  
"No, I don't believe you. Marron loved me," I told her.  
  
"I don't think she did," She said as she raised the gun to my throat.  
  
At that moment, I saw some kind of machine part on her wrist. I knew it was some kind of remote control bug. Since it was a machine, no wonder I couldn't sense it. I tried to reverse it by talking to the real Marron.  
  
"Seeing you point that gun at me right now breaks my heart," I told the real Marron.  
  
"Rich! My wrist!" The real Marron yelled out.  
  
"No! So you found out about me. It doesn't matter," The fake Marron said as she pointed the gun at her head.  
  
I grabbed her wrist and crunched the remote control bug. Marron realized what happened and started crying.  
  
"It wasn't me!" She yelled at me as she cried more and dropped the gun.  
  
"I know," I told her as I held her and let out a sigh.  
  
"Well done, Rich. Well done," My worst enemy said as he came out of the shadows.  
  
"You did this? I swear I'll kill you," I told him.  
  
"Some other time. The plan was to take your girlfriend so she could live with me and you all could rot looking for Marron. I had it all set with this little remote," He said as he pulled a little block with three buttons on it.  
  
"You fucking bastard! I'm going to," I tried to continue, but he interrupted.  
  
"What? Kill me? I was always the better one. This is my defeat today, Rich. When I see you again, not only will you be defeated, you'll be dead," He said as he disappeared.  
  
"Who was that?" Marron asked.  
  
"That was M," I answered.  
  
"What did he mean by the better one?" She asked.  
  
"We competed against each other since we were little kids at everything. It was usually fighting. I was the better one. It was all a game until the day he didn't like losing to me so he killed my parents. I didn't find out right away until I lost to him in a fight. I couldn't concentrate so I lost. He then told me he killed my parents. Ever since that day, he's been on the run. With the way things look, he's as strong as a Saiyan. Since he can disappear, I don't think he's human either," I told her as she held me tighter. 


	11. M's War

Marron and I went back to capsule Corporation. I dropped the gun off at Bulma lab and we told the others of the story and they wanted to help. I told them to just watch Marron while I went after him. Trunks was the strongest out of all of us, but I still took Goten with me for tough situations since he was my best friend. We stopped so I could talk to him for a little.  
  
"Goten, I'm going to go through your mind. Stay calm and close your eyes," I told him as I put two fingers on his head.  
  
"You can do that? What for?" He asked.  
  
"You'll see," I answered.  
  
I placed one of Bulma's inventions on his head. It was like a sticker. I went through his mind and saw that his worst fear was Bra dying because he wasn't there to protect her. I slipped images in my mind to his. I made him picture M killing Bra and the others while we were fighting some of his mechanical fighters. Goten opened his eyes and I took my fingers off of him along with Bulma's invention. He screamed and yelled and turned into the second form of a Super Saiyan.  
  
"It was just a dream," He told himself.  
  
"Good job, Goten. Just look at yourself," I said.  
  
"Electric sparks? This is the next level!" He yelled.  
  
"Let's go!" I yelled as we started flying.  
  
Goten returned to his normal form and flew with me. I got a huge surge of M's ki. So huge, Goten and I jolted to get used to it.  
  
"He knows we're here," I told Goten.  
  
"Then let's tell him we know he's here," Goten replied as we flew forward.  
  
M's ki led us to a depot. We looked around and saw missiles and machine parts. M was probably leading some invasion for his robots. All of a sudden, two of M's fighters came out and wanted to fight. All you can see from them were lines. Every five seconds a blue light will show the rest of the body shape.  
  
"Are these what M's fighters look like?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yeah," I answered.  
  
"In that case, let's kill them," He told me as he shot a ki ball.  
  
One of them blocked it and it didn't affect them at all. M came out and introduced his androids.  
  
"Rich, this one on my left is called Tyrant. The one on my right is Torture," He said as he watched us fight.  
  
Goten fought first against Torture. Goten turned into a Super Saiyan and started his fight with a huge punch to Torture. Torture did corkscrew in the air and punched Goten's neck. Goten had a little trouble breathing, but got back in the fight. Torture flew toward Goten and tackled him into some crates. He kicked Torture off and charged up.  
  
"Ka.Me.Ha.Me.HA!" He yelled and released the energy.  
  
Torture caught the wave and threw it back at Goten. Goten jumped over the wave and did a Zanzoken (Zanzoken is a move where you move so fast it's like teleportation). Goten stopped at Torture's back and blasted it away. Torture got up and walked toward Goten. Goten turned into his second form of Super Saiyan and charged up. He then started going crazy and kept punching Torture. He was too fast and too strong and after six punches, Torture deactivated. He then fired a ki ball and Torture exploded. Tyrant then flew in and was about to attack Goten.  
  
"My turn!" I said as I fired an energy beam at Tyrant.  
  
The beam got him and Goten moved out. I turned into my second form of Super Saiyan and charged at Tyrant with a punch. My whole body went through Tyrant and I charged a ki blast. I turned around and threw it. Tyrant then exploded.  
  
"Nice, Rich. I think that was a time record," Goten said with a smile.  
  
"Well done, Rich. Now see if you can defeat me!" He yelled as he flew toward me.  
  
At the last moment, he did a Zanzoken. He stopped back where he started with a smile and disappeared.  
  
"Shit! We've got to go to Capsule Corporation NOW!" I yelled at Goten as we flew at full speed.  
  
When we went inside, everyone including Bulma and Vegeta were knocked out. Chi-Chi, Gohan, or Videl were still at home so they didn't know yet. Goten found a little container and we saw that it contained knockout gas.  
  
"M!" He said as he crushed the container.  
  
We checked if anything was stolen. Out of everything in the house, only one thing was stolen.  
  
"Goten! He's got the gun!" I told him. 


	12. Hard Battle/Opportunity Of A Lifetime

After everyone woke up, I made a decision. Chi-Chi, Eighteen, Gohan, and Krillin came about an hour later. I gathered them in the living room and told them my announcement.  
  
"I've decided to move out. None of this would've happened if I didn't move here," I announced.  
  
"Rich, don't go," Bulma replied.  
  
"Look, I'm going to get the gun back and leave," I told them as I went back to my room.  
  
"Great, Vegeta," Chi-Chi said.  
  
I started packing up and Marron came into the room. She tried to tell me not to go. She knew when I would leave we would break up.  
  
"Rich, the strongest fighters on Earth live here. Why do you have to leave?" She asked.  
  
"I'm leaving for everyone here. No one knows how strong M is especially with that gun," I answered as Marron started to cry.  
  
"That's not good enough," She cried.  
  
"You and everyone here are the best reasons. If he has a chance to knock Vegeta out with knockout gas, he could shoot him. Vegeta is the most powerful man on Earth. If he could that to Vegeta, he'll do it to Goten, Trunks, Pan, Bra..YOU! If anything happened to you I would kill myself, I swear," I told her.  
  
"You forgot the promise you made to me. Maybe it's not important to you! You told me you wouldn't ever leave me!" She yelled at me with tears down her eyes.  
  
I walked over and hugged her to try and calm her down. I gave her a tissue and kissed her forehead. I spoke to her once more.  
  
"I do remember what I said. What I said is really important, but it doesn't cost the killing of my girlfriend and all of my friends," I told her as I began to drop a few tears.  
  
"I understand," She said as she held me tighter.  
  
After Marron left, I got two suitcases filled and threw them near the corner. I dressed myself in jeans, Timberlands, a blue polo shirt, and a blue trench coat. I looked at myself in the mirror and looked hard. I felt proud of myself. There was a picture of Marron at the carnival on my desktop. I took it and put it in my inside trench coat pocket. I stood at my window and opened it. The door opened and I turned around to see Vegeta.  
  
"Thanks," He said as he held his hand out.  
  
"Yeah," I nodded and shook his hand.  
  
I flew out and went to M's old place. I turned around and he changed the whole place. We went to a remake of the old Cell Games arena. I saw a few tapes and recordings of the Cell Games. I've always wanted to fight there, but I heard Cell exploded it. I threw my trench coat to the side and got into my stance.  
  
"No rules," He said.  
  
"Just kill the living shit out of each other," I replied as we both charged up.  
  
I turned into my second form of Super Saiyan while M did the same. I was shocked that he had Saiyan blood in him. He probably stole some and had a blood transfusion. With the recent advances in technology, anybody could do anything. We both charged at each other with a huge punch and they got into contact. The impact was so big, that it caused an explosion. We moved back and started flying around while throwing energy beams at each other. I fired a few more and they all got him, but had no affect.  
  
"Is that it?" He asked.  
  
"Ka.Me.Ha.Me.HA!" I yelled and threw the energy at him.  
  
He smacked it away and flew forward. I punched him in the face, but there was still no affect. He smiled and blasted a ki ball to my stomach. My body flung to the floor and made a pothole in the stadium. I then flew back up.  
  
"Genocide!" He yelled as he released over a hundred ki balls.  
  
They all stood frozen in the air around me. His eye gave a signal to the ki balls and they all rushed at me.  
  
"Ki Shield!" I yelled as I built a force field around my body.  
  
The ki balls broke through the force field and got me. Every single impact of every single ki ball felt like bricks being thrown at a human. I fell to the floor and struggled to get up. While I was on one knee, he gave me a hard kick to the stomach. The impact carried me away and I landed on the ground hard. He picked my head up with his foot. He charged up a ki attack and shot it at me. The blast got me and brought me an inch to my life. He walked up to me and grabbed me by my shirt. I was dazed.  
  
"How does it feel to be beaten again by me? I'm so nice I'm going to let you live through this, but for only for you to know that I'm the better one," He said as he punched me with his other hand.  
  
The punch made me faint. I woke up back at Capsule Corporation and saw Marron crying by my side. The others watched me wake up and smiled.  
  
"M's a Saiyan," I told them.  
  
"Don't worry about that right now," Trunks said.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta came in. Vegeta had a bag in his hand and pulled out a green bean. He put it in my hand and spoke.  
  
"Eat it. It's a senzu bean," He said.  
  
"What the hell is a senzu bean?" I asked him.  
  
"Speeds up recovery," He answered.  
  
I took it and ate it. All of a sudden, every sore and numb part of my body was fully healed.  
  
"I feel as if I was three times stronger than before," I told him.  
  
"It's a Saiyan ability. M made a bad choice of not killing you," He responded.  
  
"Dende wanted to see you," Goten remembered.  
  
"For what?" I asked.  
  
We all met up at Dende's Lookout. All of a sudden, a purple guy appeared.  
  
"I am the Supreme Kai. Rich, I've chosen you to come and train in the Mystic form," He told me.  
  
"Gohan's power. It's what I've always wanted. I'm just sad to say that I'm not leaving," I replied.  
  
"Rich, training under the Supreme Kai is the opportunity of a lifetime. You should take it," Gohan said.  
  
"Yeah. Why don't you want to go?" Bra asked.  
  
"I broke a promise today and I don't want to break it again. Take my place Trunks," I told everyone as I held Marron's hand.  
  
"No way. None of us are going. The only person going is you. This is your rival. We're here to back you up," Trunks said.  
  
"He's right. Go ahead, Rich," Marron agreed.  
  
"If you say so. How long?" I asked the Supreme Kai.  
  
"One week," The Supreme Kai answered.  
  
"I'll be back in a week like he said. All of you need to try and protect this world while I'm gone," I told them.  
  
"Yeah," They all answered.  
  
"Hey, Rich! See you later," Krillin said.  
  
I walked up to the Supreme Kai and grabbed his shoulder. I looked into Marron's eye and the Supreme Kai brought us to his planet. It was time for Mystic Training. 


	13. Mystic Training/New Secretary

The Supreme Kai's planet was huge. It was also beautiful with hills and trees over one place. Supreme Kai's Training was mostly meditation. On the seventh and last day before I left, the Elder Kai touched my head and gave me a power up. My dream was done. I had the old power of Gohan. I was in Mystic Form.  
  
"You don't have to be angered to fight now. Unlike Gohan, you still can turn into a Super Saiyan since you've been here for only a week. The Mystic Form wears out only if you don't train for a while. It wears off just like Gohan's Mystic Form did," The Supreme Kai told me.  
  
"I understand," I told him as I grabbed his shoulder.  
  
He did a teleportation back to Dende's. The Supreme Kai went back and Dende came out.  
  
"I feel a force. It's very strong, but it's not evil," He told me.  
  
"That's me," I told him with a smile.  
  
"Nice to see you, Rich," He said.  
  
"You, too," I said as I flew to Capsule Corporation.  
  
I met up first with Bra, Goten, and Pan. They smiled and welcomed me back.  
  
"Where's Trunks?" I asked them.  
  
"He's at work," Pan answered.  
  
After meeting up with everyone at Capsule Corporation and the ones at Chi-Chi's house, I went to go visit Trunks at Capsule Corporation Headquarters. Without Bra and Pan, security guards searched me again. At Trunks' floor level, his secretary just got into retirement. There was a huge line of teen girls and professional businessmen to Trunks' office. I walked into Trunks' office. He was interviewing someone in a really bored way. His face lit up and he welcomed me back.  
  
"What're you doing?" I asked him.  
  
"I'm interviewing people. I need a new secretary," He answered.  
  
"Do you need to get this done today?" I asked him.  
  
"Yeah," He answered.  
  
A lot of teenage girls loved the site of working on the same floor level as him. I watched as a few guys and girls came and went. Most of the girls were too nervous or daydreamed so much to answer his questions. His security guards had to carry a few girls out. Most of the guys were too nervous so hey kept using big words just to impress him. After about two hours of sleeping, I woke up to see Trunks hasn't found one secretary yet. I was eager to get out of there. I walked outside and saw that there was still a huge line. I looked into the line and saw a pretty girl in business attire with her resume. She looked very smart so I pulled her out of the line and brought her to the front.  
  
"Stay here. You're next," I told her.  
  
"Uh..thanks?" She said puzzled.  
  
I went inside and saw Trunks wasn't interested in the one he was interviewing. I stood there in the corner and watched as the one I pulled out went inside.  
  
"Please state your name," Trunks told her.  
  
"Stephanie Sese," She replied.  
  
"Ms. Sese, I see you have a very impressing resume. I'll be sure to consider you in my choices," Trunks said as he took a look at the rest of the resume.  
  
"Thank you, sir," She said with a smile.  
  
"What made you think you were ready to be here?" He asked her.  
  
"I consider this a promotion, sir. I've been working here for about a year now. I've worked hard as the woman who helps manages the budget and stocks of this corporation," She answered.  
  
"Being my secretary doesn't mean only helping me, but doing the work I would give you, Ms. Sese," Trunks told her.  
  
"I know," She said.  
  
"Well, since I don't have any other choices, I guess you are my new secretary," He said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you!" She yelled as she shook his hand.  
  
After she left, Trunks announced to the other people waiting that he chose Stephanie. After all that, we left the building. Trunks went home in his company limo while I had to go back to the parking lot. Stephanie approached me in the parking lot.  
  
"Hi. Steph, right?" I asked her.  
  
"Yeah," She answered.  
  
"I'm Rich," I introduced myself.  
  
"Alright. You didn't really have to brag about yourself," She said.  
  
"My name is Rich," I responded with a smile.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Anyway, thanks for putting me in front," She said.  
  
"Anytime. I'm glad I could help," I told her as I got into my car. 


	14. New Crush/Standoff

I got into my car and drove to Marron's house, who still didn't know I came back. I went in and Krillin told me that she was in the backyard, watering some plants. I walked quietly behind her and hugged her from behind.  
  
"Guess who?" I joked.  
  
"Rich, you're back!" She yelled as she turned around and gave me a kiss.  
  
"Can you meet me tonight at eight?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Where?" She asked.  
  
"I'll pick you up," I answered with a smile.  
  
After I gave Marron a goodbye kiss, I went back to Capsule Corporation. I found Trunks going through the lobby hallway catching his keys in the air.  
  
"Where you going?" I asked him.  
  
"Uh, I need to take care of something back at work," He answered.  
  
"Great! I'll go with you to pass the time," I told him.  
  
"Sure," He said.  
  
When we went to Capsule Corporation, a dozen reporters came up to Trunks and me. We got into the building and went into his office. Stephanie was still working there and on the computer. She was organizing something on Capsule Corporation Stocks. I decided to talk to Stephanie while Trunks went to his office.  
  
"Hello, sir," The security guard said as Trunks passed.  
  
"Keep the door open," Trunks responded as he sat at his desk.  
  
I looked at Stephanie's screen and then at the CD cover she was listening to. She took off her headphones and spoke.  
  
"You listen to them?" She asked.  
  
"B4-4? Just one song," I answered.  
  
"Yeah, me too," She said as she typed something on the computer.  
  
"So you're actually doing work?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. What else would I be doing?" She asked.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just thought you were like those other girls who wanted to work here because you thought Trunks was hot," I answered.  
  
"Just doing it for the money," She replied as she typed something else.  
  
"I see," I nodded.  
  
"So why did you throw me into the front of the line?" She asked as she stopped to look at me.  
  
"To tell you the truth I thought you were like every other girl. You were just a step further at being smarter," I said with a smile.  
  
"Ms. Sese? Can you come in here?" Trunks asked over the intercom.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Brief!" She said and went into his office.  
  
A few minutes later they walked out together. They said goodbye and I said my goodbye to Stephanie and followed Trunks down the elevator.  
  
"I told her she did a fine job and she could request anything. She just requested that we called each other by first names and a higher pay," He told me.  
  
"What were you expecting? A date?" I asked, as he looked blank.  
  
"No, I wasn't," He mumbled.  
  
"Holy shit! You did want a date with her didn't you?" I said in shock.  
  
"I thought she was like those other girls with an impressive resume," He said as he put both of his hand behind his head.  
  
"Pan's going to kill you if she finds out," I told him.  
  
"If I was going to date Steph, I'd tell Pan that it was a business talk," He told me as the elevator stopped.  
  
"Oh yeah. She told me she's not like those other girls and wanted the job for higher pay," I told him as I went out.  
  
I went to Marron's house while Trunks went back to Capsule Corporation. I took Marron for a nice walk on the boardwalk and we talked.  
  
"Rich, did you ever think that I had feelings for you?" She asked.  
  
"To tell you the truth, no," I answered.  
  
"I've always liked you. Since you never visited much, I couldn't wait for you," She said.  
  
"Yeah. I've never really had feelings for you since the day at Goku's house. Remember that party after Goku defeated Baby? I looked at you that whole time," I told her.  
  
After walking a few more minutes, Marron asked a question about someone I've forgot.  
  
"When are you going back to fight M?" She asked.  
  
"Don't worry about him. Let's just spend tonight without a bother in the world," I answered as we walked up to the carnival.  
  
We were there until eleven, which was the exact curfew Krillin and Eighteen made that night. We kissed each other goodnight and I went back to Capsule Corporation. I woke up the next morning to an urgent report of blue people attacking Pepper City. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and I went to go check it out. Hundreds of M's androids were there ready to attack us. M was in the air and looked at me with a smile. I flew up in the air with him as the other four turned into the second stage of a Super Saiyan. They attacked while M and I just looked at each other.  
  
"I've kicked your ass once before and I'll do it again!" He yelled as he turned into his first form as a Super Saiyan.  
  
"You made your first mistake of not ending my life. I grow stronger every time after a battle," I told him.  
  
"So what? You're still not stronger than me," He said with a smirk.  
  
"Or am I? I've gone under Mystic Training," I told him as we got into our stances.  
  
"What the hell is that?" He asked.  
  
"Let me show you," I answered as we both charged up. 


	15. The Battle

I knew M got stronger after our last battle, but I was still stronger. M shot the first ki blast. I smacked it away and flew straight at him with a huge punch to the face. The punch knocked him away. I saw the explosion he made with his impact on the ground. I flew toward him and he sent me a ki ball. It got my face, but I didn't feel it.  
  
"This can't be!" M yelled as he turned into his second form of Super Saiyan.  
  
M was still on the ground so I stopped flying and went to the ground. I walked toward him and he started firing ki balls. They all touched me, but still had no effect on me. I walked through the smoke the ki balls made and kicked M in the stomach. The kick was very hard to him so he spat out some blood. I then gave him an uppercut. His body flung to about a quarter mile away and he still didn't give up. While I was flying toward him, I felt his ki rise up. He started charging up, but this time I felt his anger with him.  
  
"Bring it!" I yelled.  
  
"How is it that a Saiyan like me, be beaten by this little piece of trash?" He asked himself.  
  
M let out a huge scream and a storm brewed. Lighting struck him and turned him into the third form of Super Saiyan. I smiled and spoke as it started to rain.  
  
"Good. Now this is a fight. I'll stay in my regular form while you struggle to handle the power of the third form," I told him.  
  
"What? You're not that powerful on your own! You know I will defeat you!" He yelled.  
  
"Let's try," I replied as we both charged up ki balls.  
  
M was slightly more powerful than I was at the moment. I liked the challenge. I guess the Saiyan blood has gotten to me. We threw the ki balls at each other. M punched mine to the ground while I did a back flip while letting the ki ball pass. M did a Zanzoken and stopped behind me. He tried to knock me on the side of the head, but then I did a Zanzoken. I stopped in the air and tried a blast.  
  
"Ka.Me.Ha.Me.HA!" I yelled as the energy was flying toward him.  
  
He stayed there and watched it. At the last second, he did another Zanzoken. He stopped above me and tried to hammer me with his fists. I backed up and he missed. I gave him a punch and he was flung back to the ground. He landed on his feet and pushed up toward me. We both started throwing punches and kicks, but we kept blocking them. It stopped as soon M landed a punch to my face. He then took my foot, slung it over his shoulder and threw me to the ground. I landed face first on the ground. I got up and turned around to M. All of a sudden, a blast came right to my chest and caused an explosion. The explosion carried me a few meters away and I landed on my back. I got up and M fired a few more ki balls. I dodged all of them and punched M so hard, I saw a bump on his back go out and he spat so much blood out. I took my fist out and saw the bump on his back go back in. M held his stomach while I backed off to catch my breath. He fell to his knees on the ground and started coughing up blood. He put one fist on his stomach and his other fist on the ground and started gasping for air. All of a sudden, he fell forward and returned to his normal form. I walked up to him and gave him a little kick. Lightning struck him and turned him into the third form of Super Saiyan again and I froze. He woke up and grabbed my ankle. He squatted and swung me into the air. I was doing uncontrollable flipping in the air and I saw M did a Zanzoken. He stopped above me and hammered me with both of his fists. His fists hammered my head and sent me to the ground hard. I got up slowly and he flew toward me fast. I started charging up a blast. When he was just a few feet near, I fired it at him. The explosion got both of us and sent us a half of a mile apart. We were both on the ground and couldn't get up. I lifted my head up and saw two of his androids came and picked him up. They then flew away.  
  
"You son of a bitch," I said weakly as I put my head back on the ground.  
  
I realized if I let M go away, he'd be more powerful when he's healed. I struggled to get back on two feet and followed M and his two androids. One android turned back and wanted to fight me. The android came and fired a few ki blasts, but I dodged all of them. The android did a Zanzoken and stopped in front of me. The android started choking me with one hand and stretched back. I broke the arm easily, but the hand was still choking me. There was some kind of light coming from the blue android. It was a remote. I started throwing ki blasts, but the android kept dodging them. Every time I tried moving forward the hand would push me back. As I was about to faint, someone kicked the android away and somehow made the android explode. The hand released me and I fell to the ground. I spent only a couple of seconds on the ground trying to catch my breath. I went to go see who saved me. I expected that it was Goten or one of the other Saiyans. I looked up and saw someone I've never expected.  
  
"Out of anybody who I thought saved me, I never expected you," I said.  
  
"Well, that's who I am, Stephanie Sese," She said with a smile.  
  
"What're you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"Kicking ass!" She yelled.  
  
"Are you a." I started.  
  
"Saiyan? No, just a strong human like Krillin," She finished.  
  
"Wait, hold up. Let me get this straight," I said.  
  
"No time to wait. We need to get that idiot who was just carried away," She responded as she started flying after M.  
  
"How does she know about Krillin and the Saiyans?" I asked myself.  
  
The question didn't matter. I flew with Stephanie and we were in a pursuit with the android and M. 


	16. Settling The Score

There were so many of these androids. I was fighting a few while I saw two go away. I decided to follow them, but I was stuck in a fight with some other androids. After taking thirty minutes of killing the other androids, I went to go follow the two that fled.  
  
"Don't run from a battle, son," My father, Vegeta, said.  
  
"I just saw two that got away," I replied.  
  
"Yo, Trunks. While you chase those androids, check up on Rich, too," Goten said as I flew off.  
  
I'm not able to sense an android's ki so I figured they went back to M. I decided to check up on Rich's ki. He was really weak at this point. I flew toward him. I followed it to the desert. I saw Rich watching a battle. I couldn't believe it, but Stephanie was battling an android. I stood by Rich and watched.  
  
"Is that?" I tried to ask Rich if that was Stephanie.  
  
"Yeah," He answered.  
  
"Who became my new," I continued to make sure if she was my secretary.  
  
"Yeah," He answered.  
  
"The girl I have a," I continued to make sure if that was my new crush.  
  
"Yeah," He answered.  
  
"Is she a?" I continued to ask if she was a Saiyan.  
  
"No," He answered.  
  
"Hey, Steph!" I yelled out.  
  
"Trunks? Why are you here? Look, while you're here, don't help," She said as the android charged at her.  
  
The android started out with a huge kick to Stephanie's face, but she blocked it with her wrist. She grabbed the android's leg and slid to the other android's leg. Stephanie made the mistake of letting the android's leg go, so the android jumped over. They were about fifteen yards apart now. They started running toward each other. The android did a slide, while she did a front flip dive over. Stephanie got up and fired a ki ball at the android. The ball hit the android hard, but androids can't feel anything. The android did a fighting stance and did a little charge up. Stephanie charged up also and they started doing Zanzokens everywhere. My eyes couldn't even keep up with them.  
  
"Steph is a pretty good battler and pretty, isn't she, Rich?" I asked as I turned around to Rich.  
  
Rich was gone. I looked on the other side and saw that M was gone, too. I was about to go, but I needed to stay in case Stephanie got hurt. I turned around back to the battle and saw that the android was flying down at Stephanie at full speed. The android got Stephanie and caused a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, I saw Stephanie trying hard to push the android's head away. The android fired a ki ball against her stomach and exploded. Stephanie couldn't hold the android back anymore so she gave in. The android's head got her stomach and she fell to the ground and caused another explosion. The smoke cleared and the android was standing while Stephanie was on the ground unconscious. The android looked at me then flew away. I turned into my second form of Super Saiyan.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" I yelled as I did my hand movements for my attack.  
  
"Trunks?" Stephanie said very weakly.  
  
"Burning Attack!" I yelled as I fired the attack.  
  
The blast got the android and exploded it to bits. I carried Stephanie in my arms and went to go check on the others. I carried Stephanie and saw that Pan came over to check on us and help.  
  
"Who the hell is that?" Pan asked me.  
  
"My secretary. She's a fighter," I told her.  
  
"What happened?" Gohan asked.  
  
"She battle one of M's top androids. She put up a good fight," I told them.  
  
After they killed the rest of the androids, Stephanie woke up.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked.  
  
"Pepper City,"  
  
All of a sudden, Rich landed between us. He was hurt bad.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We started following the android and M. We were flying near tall buildings and swerving out of the way. We followed them into the desert and Stephanie tried an attack.  
  
"Ki clone!" She yelled as she made a clone of ki.  
  
"What the hell is that?" I asked her.  
  
The clone flew toward the android and knocked the android in the back. The clone exploded on contact and the android fell to the ground with M. They landed hard and we followed. We saw that M was up, but as weak as I was at that point.  
  
"Why don't we let these two fight?" He asked.  
  
"You don't have anything to lose. That's my friend who you want to fight with your robot," I answered.  
  
"Don't worry," She said as she charged up.  
  
The battle in the hot desert was about to take place. All of a sudden, Trunks knocked another android and it exploded. He landed near me and was surprised to see Stephanie going to fight.  
  
"Is that?" Trunks started.  
  
"Yeah," I finished.  
  
"Who became my new?" He started again.  
  
"Yeah," I finished.  
  
"The one who I have a," He started again.  
  
"Yeah," I finished.  
  
"Is she a?" He asked about her being a Saiyan.  
  
"Nope," I finished as Stephanie started things off with a ki ball.  
  
"Hey, Steph!" He yelled out.  
  
"Trunks? Why are you here? Look, while you're here, don't help," She said as the android charged at her.  
  
I saw M flying away. I went after him and knew that Trunks would help Stephanie out when she needed it. I followed M all the way back to the Cell Games Arena.  
  
"Come on!" I yelled as I charged up.  
  
M charged up and lighting struck him to turn into the third form of Super Saiyan again. We were still both weaker from the last brawl. We started throwing a few punches, but we kept blocking them. I gave a huge punch to the face of M's. He looked back at me with a smile and charged up a huge and incredibly powerful ki blast. He shot it at my stomach and exploded me about fifteen miles away. I landed back in the city on my back and in between the other Saiyans.  
  
"Ah, shit!" I yelled out in pain.  
  
"Rich, where's M?" Goten asked.  
  
"Right here, you pieces of shit!" M yelled as he was in the air.  
  
"Whatever you do, don't help, Rich," Vegeta told the others.  
  
I got up and flew toward M with a right punch. It got him right in the face and I gave him a spinning left kick. I then gave him a ki blast to the chest and he fell to the ground. He wasn't able to get up. I stayed up in the air and charged up.  
  
"M, there was a man named Goku who used to always give one chance to let his enemy go. I'm not that man. DRAGON BLAST!" I yelled as I released the blast.  
  
The blast turned into the shape of a dragon and opened up its mouth. The dragon flew at M and went for his chest.  
  
"NO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled as the dragon bit his chest and exploded.  
  
I landed back on the ground and walked toward the contact spot. M was disintegrated.  
  
"Bitch. This is done," I said as I tried to catch my breath.  
  
"What now?" Trunks asked.  
  
"We're going to have a little talk," Pan said as she dragged Trunks home.  
  
The others went home except for Stephanie. She put a hand on my shoulder and then flew off. I visited Marron and talked with her.  
  
"Now I don't have any problems so I could be with you more often," I told her.  
  
"Aren't you going back?" She asked.  
  
"Bulma and Vegeta gave me a room to live in. With all the things I've done lately, they wanted me to stay," I replied.  
  
"What more would you want?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know. This whole thing now.it's over," I told her as she gave me a kiss. 


End file.
